love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yume no Tobira
is μ’s fifteenth album as well as one of the insert songs from Love Live! School Idol Project Season 2, where it first appears in Episode 3. It was released on May 28, 2014. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # #SENTIMENTAL StepS # (Off Vocal) #SENTIMENTAL StepS (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzuketa Kimi to boku to no tsunagari o sagashi teta Yes! Jibun o shinjite minna o shinjite Ashita ga matterun dayo ikanakucha Yes! Yokan no hoshitachi mune ni futte kita Kagayake… mayoinagara tachiagaru yo Tsukareta toki ni boku o hagemasu kimi no egao wa saikou Soshite sukoshi zutsu susumun dane Tokimeki e no kagi wa koko ni arusa Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashi teru yo Deai no imi o mitsuketai to negatteru Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzukete Kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu Chance! Jibun no omoi ga minna no omoi ga Kasanari ookiku nari hirogaru yo Chance! Kitai no nami e to mi o makasete miyou Suteki sa… doko made demo tsudzuku power Hitomi wa renzu boku no kokoro e kimi no egao nokosou Yagate omoide e kawaru no kai? Sonna koto wa ima wa kangaenaide Kibou no yukue dare ni mo wakaranai ne Tashikameyou to mitsukeyou to hashitte ku Kibou no yukue kitto oi tsudzuketara Kimi to boku ni mo tobira ga arawareru yo Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashi teru yo Deai no imi o mitsuketai to negatteru Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzukete Kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu Seishun no puroroogu |-| Kanji= ユメノトビラ　ずっと探し続けた 君と僕とのつながりを探してた Yes!　自分を信じてみんなを信じて 明日が待ってるんだよ　行かなくちゃ Yes!　予感の星たち胸に降ってきた 輝け…迷いながら立ち上がるよ 疲れた時に僕を励ます　君の笑顔は最高 そして少しずつ進むんだね ときめきへの鍵はここにあるさ ユメノトビラ　誰もが探してるよ 出会いの意味を見つけたいと願ってる ユメノトビラ　ずっと探し続けて 君と僕とで旅立ったあの季節 Chance!　自分の想いがみんなの想いが 重なり大きくなり　広がるよ Chance!　期待の波へと身を任せてみよう 素敵さ…どこまででも続くPower 瞳はレンズ僕の心へ　君の笑顔残そう やがて思い出へ変わるのかい？ そんなことは今は考えないで キボウノユクエ　誰にも解らないね 確かめようと見つけようと走ってく キボウノユクエ　きっと追い続けたら 君と僕にもトビラが現れるよ ユメノトビラ　誰もが探してるよ 出会いの意味を見つけたいと願ってる ユメノトビラ　ずっと探し続けて 君と僕とで旅立ったあの季節 青春のプロローグ |-| English= The door to our dreams, I've always been searching for it I've been searching for a connection between you and me Yes! Believe in yourself, believe in everyone Tomorrow is waiting, so we have to go Yes! The stars of premonition are falling upon our chests Shine... When you're lost, just stand up When I was tired, you encouraged me; your smile is the best And so, I'm advancing little by little The key to excitement is right here The door to our dreams, everyone is searching for it Wishing to find the meaning of our encounters The door to our dreams, I'll always continue to search for it It's the season you and I set off on a journey Chance! My own feelings are, everyone's feelings are, Overlapping and growing, unfolding together Chance! Let's leave it all to the wave of hope It's wonderful... The Power to continue up till anywhere My eyes are lenses to my heart, leave your smile upon it Soon, will this change to just memories? Such a thing, don't think about it right now The future of hope, no one knows where it is I'm running to find and determine it The future of hope, if you'll always continue following it A door will open up within you and me The door to our dreams, everyone is searching for it Wishing to find the meaning of our encounters The door to our dreams, I'll always continue to search for it It's the season you and I set off on a journey It's the prologue of our youth Category:Love Live! Category:Theme Songs Category:Discography